Hot, Hot, Hot
by fallenstar127
Summary: Sawyer and Kate meet up in the jungle, but poor old Charlie stumbles upon the two...well..erm...doing some really bad naughty things.


-1His head was tilted downwards studying the specks of stones, and long lush tropical grass spreading around him to make a circular indent. The strands of unwashed, dirty blond hair hung against his face, gently tickling his cheeks. The stenches of his own sweat made him want to gag, or to run out to the beach, and jump into the ocean. But it was reaching the evening, and he didn't really want to find out if the ocean was cold or not. Not that it wasn't tempting though, now that he thought about it, the more appeasing it sounded.

It was still muggy even though the sun was setting against the mountains, but it was some relief during the long scorching sunny days. He had run off from the camp, fists clenched, and curses exuding out of his mouth at the trees and bushes. Cursing Jack, and the survivors. Cursing himself for being so stupid to go on the damn plane on the first place. Cursing the island itself for being here in the middle of whatever ocean it was floating in. So he had stormed off into the jungle, punching random tree trunks, earning himself bloody knuckles, and the skin tearing up because of the impact against the trunks. There were splinters in the cuts too, resulting in more pain for him. Did he stop? Hell no. He continued to punch them attempting to release his anger out on the tree then a human body. Anger. What was it that fueled this anger that he held with in himself each waking moment of the day? He could let it loose from himself, and be able to live once more, but only for a short moment. Sarcasm was what most of the other survivors got on the island when his anger was absent. He had no friends here, and he didn't want anyone to bother themselves worrying about him. He had regrets, and he had memories that he wished that where never there in his mind. They were always there haunting him each, and every night he shut his damn eyes. Mistakes, misfortunes, mishaps, and things that he should've done but didn't. So what had he done? He had taken up the name of the man that he was looking for. The one man that he hated with every fiber of his body, and instead of finding him he was here on this damn island. The name? Sawyer. His real name? No one would find out for now at least….that's how he wanted to keep it right this instant. Simple and clean.

That's when he heard footsteps, the gentle padding of their feet against the grass, more then likely leaving small indents in the grass. Sawyer turned his head to the side, feeling the persons hand at his shoulder, recognizing the softness instantly. "What are you doing out here Freckles?" He whispered not moving an inch right now.

"Looking for you…" She whispered back sitting down next to him glancing at him for whatever reason he didn't know. But her constant staring was really starting to piss the southern hick man off. "If you came out here just to stare your wasting your damn time." He growled turning his head away from her, and standing up now as if to leave. But he knew that he wouldn't….he couldn't…he needed her….he needed her tonight and now.

"Sawyer….Why are you so angry?" Kate asked standing up too, and moving closer to him. She stopped just inches away from him, a small frown spread out on her face. There were small lines on her forehead, wrinkling up her features just slightly. Why was he angry? Good damn question. Didn't anyone realize that they were on a HELLISH ISLAND?

"Three guesses…." He scowled under his breath, and he knew that she was smiling, even if it was a small one at him. He closed the space between them, and cupped her chin into his palm, her eyes glinting with lust, and more then likely his was too. "Freckles…Why are you really out here?" His voice turning huskier now, and before he could answer her lips had crashed into his, making him stagger backwards. Sawyer ended up falling backwards, and well…um…..she landed on top of him with a rather loud OOF. She was kissing his neck now, and he couldn't help but grin at the girl. He decided to flip her over, covering her neck with soft butterfly kisses that went from gentle to hard in a brief second. Her moans of pleasure, where making him even bolder, and in right now. Right when he was with her. The anger, the hate, and the frustration disappeared, evaporating into thin air leaving no trail behind. Her hands fiddling with his pants buckle, returned him from his thoughts. "Freckles…." He let out before she kissed him once more, her tongue probing into his mouth, brushing against his teeth. Sawyer let out a moan from the depths of his throat, and his hand went underneath her shirt playing with her bra strap. He lifted off her shirt, exposing her smooth silky white stomach, his shirt already torn off, because of Kate. She undid the strap of her bra, and he took her in for the first time. Their kisses started to get more passionate, and he quickly began to undo her zipper using his teeth. She slid them off, and he slowly made kisses down to her naval, taking pleasure in her moans. The friction and the heat between the two was driving him crazy.

"What in the bloody hell are you two doing?" Have you ever had a time when you wished that you could just disappear? Literally. Just disappear. Well that was one of those times in particular. Especially when your lying naked in some grass with the girl that you love, and a fellow survivor walks out of no where.

"GAH man! What are you two doing! Sawyer?! Kate?!" Yes it was Charlie. Yes he was staring at Sawyer's bare naked ass. Thank the Lord the sun was setting so he couldn't see too much. But he saw enough, and well the anger was back now. He grabbed his jeans, and quickly slipped them on, not caring the idiot survivor was still close by. And that's when Sawyer went after the poor bloody rock god, and sent him a slew of curse words, and a good whacking on the head. The whole island was alive with the shouts of pain from Charlie, and the screams of anger from Sawyer. Kate meanwhile left behind couldn't help but laugh at what was going on.

Meanwhile back at camp….

"Guys, did you hear that?" Hurley asked as he looked towards the general direction of the forest, then back at Jack and Sayid. The two men shrugged, and were surprised by the sudden scene of Sawyer and Charlie running through the camp. The three guys raised their eyebrows, as the southern hick tackled the rock god to the ground. Charlie's mouth filled with sand, and Sawyer's shouts were going to make him death. "You damn British 'astard." Sawyer scowled pushing Charlie's head deeper into the sand, and that's when Jack finally pulled him away from Charlie. "Doc, get the fuck away from me!" He shouted trying to break free from his grasp.

So the night was spent with shouts, yells, and laughs at the antics of the survivors. Poor Sawyer, looks like he'll never be able to get over the anger issue now.


End file.
